The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Substrate processing systems may be used to treat substrates such as semiconductor wafers. Example processes that may be performed on a substrate include, but are not limited to, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), and/or other etch, deposition, or cleaning processes. A substrate may be arranged on a substrate support, such as a pedestal, an electrostatic chuck (ESC), etc. in a processing chamber of the substrate processing system. During etching, gas mixtures including one or more precursors may be introduced into the processing chamber and plasma may be used to initiate chemical reactions.
During process steps, temperatures of various components of the system, and the substrate itself, may vary. These temperature variations may have undesirable effects on the resulting substrates (such as defects or non-uniform critical dimensions). Accordingly, substrate processing systems may attempt to control temperatures of various components and the substrates during processing.